Not Caught On Camera
by AdjustedInsanity
Summary: AU! SwanQueen! Emma is a prison therapist, Regina her patient. Sometimes the best moments are not caught on camera.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a quick little ficlet that popped into my head.**

* * *

" _What do you mean there are no camera's in your office?" Neal exclaimed as they sat around the dinner table eating what Emma had deemed to be pot roast but was more like a couple of rocks swimming around in some kind of acidic liquid. She had never been a very good cook but the blonde had wanted to cook a celebratory dinner for her new job and he hadn't had the heart to tell her no, "It's a prison!"_

 _"Its therapy Neal," Emma dismissed cutting, or trying to cut into a portion of her meat, "Just because its prison doesn't mean these women don't deserve some semblance of privacy."_

 _"These are hardened criminals Emma. They have done some dangerous things to end up where they are. They've forfeited their right to privacy."_

 _"You are absolutely right," she agreed biting into her roll and swallowing thickly, next time she was using store bought rolls instead of trying to make them from scratch, "They have committed some very dangerous and serious offenses but tell me this. How am I supposed to get them to trust me and tell me their side of things if they're constantly staring at a little blinking light in the corner of the room?"_

 _"Emma…"_

 _"Don't worry Neal, I have a panic button under my desk and there is an officer down the hall at all times. Nothing is going to happen," she added pushing her plate away, "You're sweet and I love you for it but this is inedible. Order pizza."_

 _"Oh thank god!" he cheered dodging as she slapped his shoulder on her way out of the dining room to get menus._

* * *

"Want to push your little panic button?" the brunette sneered into Emma's personal space.

How they had gotten to this point Emma wasn't sure. They had been talking, well she had been talking considering this particular patient hadn't said more than her previous statement their entire session and apparently she had struck a nerve. The next thing Emma knew, her patient was on her feet and Emma's back was against the bookshelf behind her desk. What happened from point A to point B wasn't clear. This was week six of meeting with the fiery brunette and Emma knew no more than she had read in the other woman's file. The brunette was incredibly elusive and great at avoidance, in fact Emma was certain somewhere in there the prisoner may have learned more about _her_ than she had about her patient.

Emma shook her head as best she could with tanned fingers lightly gripping her throat. At this point she could still breathe and wasn't in any overwhelming pain other than some volume or other of some psychology book poking into her lower back, "I don't think I need to. You're not going to hurt me, are you Regina?"

"No," Regina exhaled, her breath ghosting across her psychiatrists face as she used her free hand to push a blonde strand behind the doctors ear, "I wouldn't hurt you."

"Good," Emma sighed relaxing slightly, "Why don't you take a step back and we can talk. Hmm? You can tell me what I said that upset you."

"You didn't upset me," she denied.

"Our current predicament would state otherwise," Emma chanced a small smile at her patient and allowed it to widen as Regina chuckled softly.

"Maybe I just wanted to be close to you," she breathed taking a small step forward so that her torso pressed lightly against the blondes.

Unable to hide the hitch of her breath Emma swallowed thickly despite trying to be quiet and exhaled silently, "Is that what you wanted?"

"You are extremely beautiful," Regina breathed dropping her hand from the paleness of the doctor's throat and allowing it to skim lightly across her collarbone, toying with the open portion of her blouse downward to rest on slender hips before taking a couple steps back and letting it fall away.

Emma watched as Regina ran her fingers through her hair and walked back to the chair she had been previously occupying. Taking a moment, Emma tried to calm the shaking in her limbs, which she decided to blame on the adrenaline running through her veins instead of the sudden pulsing between her legs. Clearing her throat, she took her place behind her desk and put her glasses back on, "Okay, we were ta-."

"Have you ever been with a woman Miss Swan?" Regina interrupted her.

Trying her hardest to fight the blush crawling up her neck, Emma deflected, "You can call me Emma remember?"

"Have you ever been with a woman, _Emma_?" Regina asked again leaning onto her elbows.

"Are you a lesbian Regina?" Emma asked instead of answering the question directed at her.

Licking her lips, Regina smirked, "You're avoiding the question."

"I'm not avoiding it," Emma assured her, "I'm simply not answering it."

"Why is that?" Regina inquired flipping her hair from her face, "Afraid?"

"This isn't about me Regina," Emma reminded her, "We're supposed to be talking about you. About how you ended up here, your hobbies, your interests, _anything_. Your son?"

"Don't talk about my son!" Regina snapped causing the blonde to jump slightly, "You don't mention him again, _ever_!"

Emma lifted a placating hand now knowing what had caused the brunette's sudden bout of anger earlier. She had found the elusive Regina Mills' trigger and it was her seventeen year old son Henry. Filing that away Emma placed a finger lightly on the panic button, just in case, and decided to once again ask the question that had gotten her into her earlier mess, "How do you think you being in here Regina…," Emma paused as the brunette narrowed her eyes in understanding and Emma's finger twitched, "…is affecting Henry?"

She barely had time to depress the button before the brunette's fist was making contact with her face and officers were spilling into the room. Emma watched in astonishment as Regina was subdued, the pain in her lip and jaw nothing compared to the pain in her chest at the look of betrayal the other woman threw her way as she was cuffed and escorted from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Sign them," she said once the door had closed behind them. She wanted nothing more to do with this, with him, "The gala is over and I'm not staying here a minute longer."_

 _Robin laughed and she cringed, "The nights not over Regina, we had so much fun. Didn't it remind you of how things used to be? How we couldn't wait to go out there and make fun of all those people, those people who thought they had it all but it was us. The young married couple that really knew what it was like to live, to have it all. I have it all Regina. Do you really think I'm going to let some two bit writer take it away from me? I'm Robin goddamn Loxley!" He laughed again, "I don't think so."_

" _We had a deal!" Regina could feel her fists clench at her sides, "Just sign the papers Robin. Please." It was slipping away from her, the situation, and her control._

 _He lay back on the sofa and chuckled at her, "Oh Regina. She's really got you confused," he sighed still smiling, "How did she do it, hmm?"_

" _Robin..."_

" _Did she tell you that you were the most beautiful woman she'd ever met? Who fell in love first? I'd bet almost anything it was you," he chuckled again, "Your heart is always getting you in trouble Regina."_

" _Robin just sign the papers," she breathed as he rose and walked into the kitchen returning with a bottle of wine and two glasses._

" _Have a drink with me," he smiled pouring wine into the glasses, "Lets end the night the way we always have. Then I'll sign them."_

 _Regina scoffed, "No," shaking her head she added, "I've done my fair share tonight to appease you Robin, but tonight will not end the way it always has. I'm not going to bed with you, to sleep or otherwise. Sign the goddamn divorce papers!"_

 _He emptied his glass in one long drink, "There are no papers anymore Regina. I shredded them and then burned the pieces," he laughed pouring more wine into his glass._

" _Fine," Regina added turning on her heels, "I'll just be that wife then. The one that's still married but doesn't live at home, doesn't care what other people think, doesn't care what they say because she doesn't love her husband anymore anyway."_

 _Her hand was on the knob when he yelled at her, "I'll ruin her! You think my reach doesn't go as far as the publishing world. She won't be able to get a bum on the goddamn street to read her books!" Regina turned to face him, "As for you, you want to take pretty pictures. Try finding someone to pose for them, or display them, or even look at them. I'll goddamn ruin you both!" He sat back down on the sofa and sipped his wine, Regina didn't know what snapped. She didn't feel it anymore, control._

 _Then it was back, the strength, the pulsation, the control. She sat on the sofa and watched as he lay there, blood trickling from where the corkscrew had punctured his throat, his eyes fixed on hers. She blinked when he blinked and waited as his chest rose and fell for the last time. She sipped her wine and refilled her glass before picking up the phone and dialing Daniella._

" _Hello?" she could hear the smile in her voice._

 _"Hi baby," Regina was emotionless, cold but still her voice made her warm inside._

 _"Regina?" she paused, "You sound different, what's wrong?"_

 _Regina exhaled, "I killed him."_

 _"What!"_

 _"I killed him," she could hear the shaking in Daniella's breathing, "I have to call the police now but I wanted to tell you I love you and to ask you to please take care of Henry. I don't know how long I'll be gone or what might happen but please look after my son."_

 _Daniella spoke quickly. "Regina, I'm going to come and I'm going to take care of it. Don't call anyone else, okay, don't call the police. Please, just wait until I get there." she paused, "Okay Regina, okay?"_

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too, just wait okay. I'm on my way." the line disconnected and Regina knew what she had to do. She couldn't let Daniella throw her life away trying to clean up her mess, she'd suffered enough at the hands of her mess. She dialed 911._

 _Regina listened as they made their way down the hall, despite her new found control the glass she held shook slightly in her slim fingered grasp, she tightened her grip as the wooden door splintered. Light burst into the room blinding her against the darkness she'd made her home in for the last hour, she flinched at the weaponry being held on her, that emotionless expression still plastered on her face._

" _Down on the ground!" she jumped slightly at the booming voice and let the glass slip to the floor, watching it bounce against the carpet until it lay on its side, wine spilled out mixing with the blood that had already pooled there. She gasped at the feel of her body being forced into that same carpet, tears spilled finally at the pain of the cuffs being tightened against her wrists and the thought of Henry finding out what she had done but still she felt nothing for the face that lay inches from hers, death having taken away its life moments before._

" _Regina! No, no!" she heard her before she saw her trying to push past the officer that held her back to no avail._

" _You can't go in there ma'am!" he was using more strength than he'd thought he would need to in order to restrain her._

 _Regina couldn't stop her tears now as they marched her past her lover, her voice broke as she reached for her, "Take care of Henry," she whispered as they pulled her past._

" _Regina!"_ _Daniella_ _cried after her._

Bolting upright in bed, Regina wiped the tears that had fallen during slumber, she still remembered that night as though it were yesterday when in reality it was seven years ago today. Seven years ago today, she lost the only two people that mattered to her, her son and the love of her life. She hadn't gotten the chance to say goodbye to Henry, she'd absolutely refused to see her ten year old at the time after what she had done and pleading guilty meant there was no trial. He was seventeen now, star of his schools lacrosse team and going to college in Florida next year based on his letters. Daniella had promised to wait, that no matter how long it took she would get to make a life with the woman that had stolen her heart but fate had other plans. Two years ago Daniella had suffered a heart attack and died leaving Henry in the care of her mother. Regina felt she truly had nothing to live for anymore and that was a bleak outlook on life considering she was up for parole in a couple of months if she could keep herself out of trouble.

* * *

Making her way into her psychiatrist's office after the door was opened for her Regina sat silently in the patient's chair and stared at the portrait of a summer's day on the docks, boats lining the horizon as they headed out to sea that hung behind Emma's head, she knew that picture well considering she'd taken it years ago. Every day for the last few weeks she'd silently stared at the reminder of her life and tried not to cry. She was certain Emma had no idea what the image did to her or that she'd even been the photographer but that didn't take away the sting of having to see it. She shifted her eyes as Emma placed her pen down and smiled softly at her before returning her gaze back to the image.

"Good afternoon Regina," Emma stated softly leaning back in her seat, "How are you this week?"

It had been two weeks since their last meeting, the meeting where Emma had pushed her buttons and Regina had retaliated physically ending up in solitary for the better part of two weeks. She had been surprised and in a bit of pain but she hadn't been angry with the brunette, she hadn't blamed her for reacting, she had pushed her to it, she had wanted a reaction from her. After getting home that evening, she had refused to take the remainder of the day off, Neal had nearly had a coronary. Emma had had to endure hours upon hours of lecturing from her roommate and his boyfriend Killian until she promised to be more careful and not antagonize her patients into violent outbursts.

When Regina didn't answer, barely sparing a glance her way, Emma tried again, "Today is your seven year anniversary, right?"

"I don't feel much like celebrating," Regina deadpanned.

"I wouldn't imagine so," Emma smiled sadly, "Would you like to talk about it? Or anything else?"

"Do you know what I used to do for a living?" Regina asked staring unblinkingly at her portrait.

"You were a photographer," Emma smiled softly happy that the brunette was speaking to her.

"I was one of the best photographers on the east coast," Regina smirked finally turning to look at the blonde psychiatrist, "I took that picture," she added nodding toward the framed image.

Emma turned slightly even though she was already aware of what image was behind her, it was one of her favorite possessions on the planet, her foster sister had given it to her when she'd obtained her doctorate and she took it everywhere with her, "Really?"

"Mmhmm," Regina sighed, "I used to be the best."

"I'm sure you are still capable of taking beautiful portraits."

Regina smiled softly, her first genuine smile of the day, and Emma returned it, "I apologize for hitting you. Henry is a touchy subject for me."

Emma nodded, "I apologize for antagonizing you."

Shaking her head Regina ran her fingers through her hair, "You didn't. I just…I don't like to talk about Henry."

"Understood," Emma smiled, "You are up for parole soon."

"I am…" Regina trailed off as Emma ran her fingers through her hair and couldn't draw her eyes away from the motion.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?" blinking rapidly she turned her attention back to the other woman, "I'm sorry. Yes, I am up for parole."

"How do you feel about that?"

"What's the point?" Regina questioned, "I don't have anything waiting for me on the outside."

"At the risk of rubbing you the wrong way," Emma smiled, "What about Henry…a boyfriend," she amended her statement when Regina smirked in return, "Or girlfriend."

"Henry has his own life," Regina shrugged, "And I lost my true love two years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that and I'm sure Henry would love to see you Regina."

Leaning back in her seat, Regina crossed her arms over her chest, "What about you Miss Swan?" Emma narrowed her eyes playfully, "Emma," Regina corrected.

"What about me?" Emma asked cautiously.

"I will make you a deal," Regina smirked, "I will continue to speak candidly with you about whatever you wish if you do the same. A question for a question. Yes?"

Emma hesitated, watching as Regina licked her lips and not for the first time getting mesmerized by the gesture. Emma had long ago realized she found the brunette attractive but had also long ago figured out how to ignore the feelings. Still she couldn't ignore the fact that she was enjoying talking candidly with the other woman so after her moment of hesitation Emma nodded, "Okay but I hold the right to veto a question for another one."

"Do you have someone waiting at home for you?" Regina dove right in with the questioning.

"Yes."

"A boyfriend or a girlfriend?" Regina clarified.

Emma smirked, "That I'm afraid is two questions. So, tell me the version of what happened that isn't in your file."

Regina sighed but keeping her promise described her version of the night she ruined the rest of her life. Fighting back tears as she recounted the end of her tale, talked about Daniella and the heartbreak on her face, and the pain of disappointing her son Regina exhaled shakily, "So boyfriend or girlfriend Miss – Emma?"

Biting her bottom lip Emma shook her head as she wrote notes on her pad, "Neither," looking up she smirked at the irritation in brown eyes, "I never said I was attached to anyone."

"Fine, what's your next question?"

"Tell me about how it felt to take his life."

"Freeing."


	3. Chapter 3

"I need to talk to her!" Emma looked up from the file she had been perusing at the commotion outside of her office door. She knew that voice, it had plagued her for longer than she liked to admit, "Miss Swan! Emma!"

Hurrying to the door, Emma flung it open to see Regina being restrained and tugged down the hall toward the cell block, "Wait, wait, wait!" Emma called stopping the commotion in its tracks, "I'll talk to her, let her go please."

Reluctantly releasing their prisoner the guards stood watch as Emma opened the door to her office further and allowed Regina in before nodding in their direction and turning to follow her. She hadn't expected to be pushed up against the door once it was closed and kissed like she had never been kissed before. The kiss caught her so off guard that she immediately returned it and nearly whimpered when reality bled into her mind and she realized what she was doing, forcing her arms to push the brunette back a couple feet in order to breathe.

"What are you doing?" Emma panted.

"I haven't seen my son in seven years and suddenly he's in visiting waiting to see me. I know you had something to do with this Emma," Regina accused as she took a step forward and gently cupped the other woman's cheek, "Thank you."

"Regin-mm," Emma was cut off as plump lips covered her own once more in a firm kiss. No matter how much she knew she shouldn't be allowing this, Emma couldn't stop the moan that bubbled up in her throat as Regina clamped down on her bottom lip and pulled slightly before kissing across her jaw and down her neck, "Regina, I can't do this," Emma moaned again as the top button to her blouse was undone followed by the brunette's tongue leaving a trail down her sternum, "Regina, please stop. Regina?"

She listened as the brunette huffed before standing fully and leaning over her, "What Emma?"

"I can't do this," Emma breathed looking into darkened brown eyes, "Besides you don't have to thank me like this."

"This wasn't to thank you," Regina explained, "I've wanted you since our first session. The first kiss that was your thank you. This is because I want it and I know you want it too. Tell me I'm wrong."

Emma shook her head, "I can't."

"I won't tell anyone," Regina breathed against her ear before nipping the lobe and sucking it into her mouth causing Emma's head to thud against the door in resignation, "Is that a yes?" Regina teased tracing her tongue down and back up the blonde's neck. Regina smirked against her skin as Emma nodded slightly and latched onto her pulse point.

"Oh god," Emma breathed heavily as her fingers threaded into chestnut strands and held the brunette to her. She could feel her blood rushing to the surface and knew there would be a dark bruise on her neck when this was all over but she couldn't find it within herself to care as Regina's fingers began unbuttoning her blouse again, "I could lose my job for this."

"Only if you tell. There are no cameras in here remember," Regina whispered after releasing her skin and dropping to her knees, fingers instantly flying to the clasp of Emma's dress slacks and making short work of the barrier until the blonde stood before her in nothing but a lace trimmed bra and matching panties, "Jesus, you may want to lock the door."

Emma didn't say a word, simply reached behind her back and depressed the button on the door knob as Regina's hands slid up her thighs leaving goosebumps in their wake, she shuddered as the brunette followed her fingers with her tongue and nipped at her hip bone teasingly, "I want to see you," Emma breathed as slim fingers hooked in the sides of her panties. Pulling back, Regina slipped her top over her head and quickly shucked her pants before dropping back to her knees, the plain white bra and panties the prison issued them not very appealing to look at, her fingers instantly going back to the blonde's panties and tugging downward. Instantly mesmerized, not by the bra but by the tanned flesh spilling seductively over it, Emma gasped harshly as wet heat met her core and her knees nearly buckled under the sensation of Regina's tongue, "Shit…" Emma whimpered tangling her fingers in dark hair and holding the brunette to her.

Sucking each of Emma's lower lips into her mouth Regina couldn't stop her moan as another flood of liquid rushed onto her tongue. Circling her entrance she dipped inside briefly, feeling Emma's walls clench before retreating to the pulsing bundle of nerves and sucking it into her mouth. Emma's knees did buckle then as she came and Regina pulled away just in time to allow her to slide down to the floor, "You okay?" Regina grinned. Emma's response was to pull her into her lap and kiss her hungrily as one hand tangled into her hair again and the other slipped inside plain white panties, "Oh fuck," Regina moaned lifting so that Emma's fingers could slip inside of her easier.

"I don't…think I…can see…you in…session anymore," Emma stated between kisses as Regina ground down onto her fingers.

"Why…fuck…why not?" Regina stuttered as Emma pulled the cup of her bra down and latched onto a straining nipple

Releasing it with a wet pop Emma stared into lust blown eyes, "I'm fucking you on my office floor," she deadpanned.

Regina smirked her breath hitching as Emma twisted her fingers, "You could be fucking me harder," she groaned and lurched forward bracing herself on Emma's shoulder as she followed her request and slammed into her faster and deeper, "Yes! Just like that…fuck…I'm going to cum, don't stop."

"I don't think I could if I wanted to," Emma breathed shifting until Regina found herself on her back, blonde hair shielding her face from anything but the woman above her, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Regina blushed and Emma closed the distance between them with a searing kiss. Changing position she pushed deeper into the brunette swallowing her moan as she continued to pound into her with abandon, "Em-ma," Regina broke the kiss gasping heavily as she clung to Emma in unimaginable pleasure until her orgasm ripped through her, "Fuck, fuck…god!"

Breathlessly pressing her face into the brunette's neck, Emma continued to pump into her until she felt Regina go limp against the floor, "Shit," she breathed against her ear before pulling back and claiming kiss swollen lips, "Mm…shit."

"Regretting this already?" Regina asked lazily as Emma rolled off of her.

"No."

"Trying to figure out how to let me down easily?" she asked staring at the side of Emma's face.

Emma shook her head before turning to face Regina and smirking, "Trying to figure out how I'm going to make it until next week's session."

 **The End**


End file.
